Left Unsaid
by Fullmetal Hawk
Summary: It's too late for Hawkeye to confess her feelings, now there's no one left to listen. Short Royai fic, kind of sad. [RoyxHawkeye]


This was a request from my friend Claire: "A sad Royai fic," She said. I think I made it a bit too sad though, what do you think? Reviews loved!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue. Got it?

Italicized text is a flash back. Regular text is the present time.

I don't know what to rate it. I said T because well, it sort of has a mature theme, but I don't know. I guess it could be K+.

_Bang_. The perfect design of thick blood spreading out on the hard floor was ruined when the man's head was struck by her bullet.

The First Lieutenant felt a single tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. Hawkeye lowered the gun in her hands and let it drop to the ground; she followed it in hitting the cold floor of the metal cage. She did not cry. She did not scream. The woman was too sad to weep, and she was too shocked to scream or gasp. Hawkeye was broken, like one of the old guns she used to fix. Only, unlike the gun, she could not be fixed. So she simply laid there, cheek to the cold ground.

"_Don't you worry. He isn't dead just yet." The homunculus chuckled at the bleeding woman. "He's still a candidate for our precious human sacrifice, so you'll have to die first. But he'll join you soon enough." Envy mocked the blonde woman, but she paid no attention to him. All her attention was directed toward the bleeding Colonel who had just collapsed to the floor from the impact of Lust's blades to his chest._

"_Stop your fooling around, Envy! Just kill her; we have other matters to attend to." The woman in the black dress scolded. Envy let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to Hawkeye, who still hadn't even so much as devoted a glance in his direction. _

"_Fine, fine," He said, annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't have a chance to continue teasing. _

_Before the homunculus could carry out his task, gunshots sounded somewhere close by. Both turned there heads in unison; apparently something bad- for them at least- just happened. Thinking that she could do no harm from the cage they had trapped her in, the two left Hawkeye, speedily charging to attend to their matters._

_The Lieutenant lifted her arm, reaching through the bars to Mustang, but she could not reach him. He was close, yet he seemed so far away; worlds away. _

_The young Colonel lifted his head, "A-are you alri-" A cough that resulted in blood spilling out of the man's mouth choked his words back down his throat. _

"_Stop, don't speak, it's hurting you…" Hawkeye said slowly and carefully, as if her words alone were physically hurting him. The woman was currently blaming herself for everything; she was the one who failed to protect him, and she was the one who couldn't do anything to help. _

"_Hawkeye, do you have your gun?" He barely managed to get out. _

_She lifted her head and asked in a shaky voice, "Yes, why?"_

"_Good. Shoot me, and hurry, they will be back soon." _

"_What?" His words had not registered with her. Hawkeye could not believe her ears._

"_I order you to shoot and kill me now, Lieutenant." He said calmly, yet still wincing in pain._

_Her eyes widened, yet she said nothing. The Colonel understood that he could not get through to her with words. In extreme pain and fighting to not scream, the Colonel lifted his hand and prepared his fingers to snap. "Now, Lieutenant or I will kill us both! They must never have their sacrifice, nor can they ever be given the chance to interrogate me for vital information." He barked at her._

_She was shocked for a moment, then she simply closed her eyes, preparing to be burned alive; dying like this, with the Colonel was so much better then slaughtering the man she loved with her own two hands._

_Mustang bit his lip; there was no way he could snap and kill her. He simply could not force himself to do it. "Please, I'm begging you shoot me!" He fought back tears. There was another reason he wanted her to shoot him; then he would not have to see her die in front of his eyes. "Please, remain loyal and obedient and shoot me!" He screamed, crying now._

_She was shocked and dumbfounded. She had never ever seen the Colonel cry before. She was too loyal to him to ignore his plea; the First Lieutenant picked up the gun with shaking hands. She no longer had any grip on reality. The thought that her precious Colonel was either going to be separated from her or be killed was too much for the woman. _

_She pointed her gun for his head and pulled the trigger._

Hawkeye reached one arm through the metal bars of the large cage. She could not reach her young superior; the tips of her fingers could only touch the edge of the pool of blood he was lying in. The woman ran her fingers through the blood carefully, as if stroking Roy and comforting him. So many things were left unsaid, so why couldn't she have said them before? When there was still a chance.

"No Colonel, I won't shoot you because I love you…" Hawkeye said out loud, but nobody was there to hear her anymore. The Colonel was dead and she could not reach him in any way. So Riza lay there, on the cold metal floor, hand still stretched out for the Colonel, and she whispered comforting things to him; every so often choking on blood or tears.


End file.
